Age Gap
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Challenge: "It's not general knowledge! I prefer it that way!" "For god's sake- what is?" "The fact Stark's 24 years old." Tony Stark accomplished alot in his life. Not to mention, how short it's actually been. Slight Swearing.


**Here's a challenge.**

**Okay, the next update will be either Abnormality or Underrate Risks. I've had to re-do the chapters for both nearly 3 times, i can't get it right!**

**I've always thought that i should do a challenge like this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony had accomplished a great deal of things in his life span.

He had done things he wasn't proud of, yet still impressive. He was (used to be) the lead designer of new military technology, including a portable radio frequency scrambler, voice activated bomb detonators, new missile targeting systems as well as nearly a hundred updated lethal weapons that were illegal now to even own in a standard New York home.

Of course, Stark Industries had created many other countless (and apparently less) impressive things, him taking part to help in one form or another.

He was in the lead for medical research with his extensive labs situated all throughout the world, helping cure massive diseases that the poor countries couldn't pay to find a cure or vaccine for. Already, almost eighty nine South American diseases had been tested and cures had been found, not to mention several cures for rare and endangered animals in Africa, as well as a disorder found among children in India from drinking infected polluted water.

He had facilities in Africa that built solar panels for villages, providing them warmth and clean water. He had donated thousands to charities all over the globe, and saved millions of lives with his work. He had created intilli-crops that fed starving families, biologically improved crops for farmers for a healthy and safer market.

Tony Stark had done _a lot._

He himself had created or come up with most of the ideas; excluding most of the medical ones (He was better with metal and bolts then brains and blood). He was only twelve when he started the prototype for an AI, finishing it years later and affectionately calling it 'Dummy'. He was sixteen when he had finished writing inscriptions and codes for Jarvis, an AI that controlled the house he bought as far away from New York and his family residence as he could, Malibu California. He was eighteen when he was making nuclear weapons that many men and governments across the globe would kill for, and was in charge of _his_ business at 21.

Tony Stark had managed to do more things by the age 21 then many did at the age of 60.

Age meant nothing to Tony Stark, he could do anything he wanted to, _any time_ he wanted to.

If Tony wanted to have a giant movie night with a team of mismatched teammates, then godamnit he _would._

Thus, the scattered amount of junk food wrappers and countless odd objects strewn across the floor as Clint blinked at Bruce who was attempting to explain to the others the logic (and how much was lacking) in the show he was watching.

"…Doctor Who? Really?" Natasha asked dryly, a slight curl of her lips as Bruce flustered, obviously excited by the new episode.

"Yes!' He grinned embarrassed, while Clint turned his head and frowned.

"…I don't get it. Who's the guy with the blonde hair and the creepy grin?" He blinked and Bruce snapped his head to the TV, shifting restlessly as the blonde turned part skeleton.

"What! No- humans do _not_ do that! This show is _wrong_ Banner!" Clint yelped, slightly disturbed by the laughing human/skeleton _thing._

"Clint, that's a _Time Lord,_ get it right!" Tony snickered with a grin while Thor frowned at the details, while the other main character seemed to try to get to the blonde haired one.

"I do not understand. Is it custom for Midgardians to take titles as their names?" Thor frowned, and Bruce shifted.

"No, this is just a show, Thor." He explained again while Steve scoffed.

"Of course, you can't find anyone with a name as gaudy as _The Master,_ in this time." Tony snorted, while Clint laughed.

"Please! You'd _love_ for everyone to call you 'The Master.'" Clint snorted while Steve sighed, noticing the attention the TV was getting had vanished. With a pointed confused look, the TV shut off.

"I think the title 'The Ass' would be more appropriate." Natasha quipped and Tony rolled his eyes while Clint laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tony growled while Thor looked confused.

"Hey, mind if we get Pizza?" Bruce asked, and Tony waved one hand with a shrug, Bruce getting up while Steve snatched a highly advanced looking phone, awkwardly dialing a popular chain brand and listing in a few orders of the specific types of pizza.

"At least I wouldn't be called 'The Birdy' and 'The Spider'." Tony added, and Natasha rolled her eyes while Clint groaned.

"You know, after _years_ of being railed on by that, you don't feel insulted after a while." Clint added and Tony's eyebrows raised.

"Tony! Where's your credit card!" Bruce called from the kitchen. And Tony rolled his eyes, pointing to his leather jacket he had strewn over the side of the entry leather chair.

"You know, I don't believe that. Hey! Point Break- don't your godly buddies have titles?" Tony waved, and Thor looked up, a large toothy grin spreading across his face.

"Ah! Yes! When warriors of Asgard reach an age, they gain an honorable title in battle if they so desire, or their name becomes the title they wield." Thor grinned, and Clint frowned.

"Oh? Like what?" He asked, leaning forward while Thor grinned.

"My friends, The Warrior Three gained their title for fending off a small village from a hungry drake. Others, such as the Enchantress gain titles from acts, as she had forsaken her birth rite name of Amora." Thor grimaced at the name, and Tony shrugged.

"Okay then, so what's your na-"

The sound of crashing glass caused everyone to react, Tony twisting while Clint and Natasha flipped over the couch, landing in a crouch while Thor leapt off, ready to attack.

Steve stood there, looking baffled as his hand had dropped the glass cup of water, contents scattered across the wood flooring. In his left hand, was Tony's wallet, in which he pointed out to Bruce for his credit card.

"Hey! That was crystal!" Tony snapped, sighing at the broken glass. Honestly, he should have gotten used to it by now.

"Tony." Steve stated, but Tony ignored it, already ranting.

"I mean, sure if it was an obvious accident. But you? You _never_ just decide to go- here! Be free crystal glass containing water and not alcohol! Escape before the foul liquid can taint you-"

"Tony." Steve spoke again, voice strained and this time, the others taking notice, Bruce walking out of the kitchen to investigate Steve's distress.

"-But instead you just _drop it_, and send it flying all over the floor and I have no idea why I am ranting on about this when it was Pepper's idea in the first plac-"

"Is this your driver's license?" Steve spoke, and this time Tony's jaw froze, spinning on his heel as he blinked confused, before eyes widening in realization.

"Give me that." He snapped, stalking forward, but instead, Natasha plucked it from Steve's grasp and stared, eyes wide in surprise and expected shock.

"Tony, you're-"

"This is an invasion of privacy." Tony cut her off, snatching his wallet and flipping it closed quickly, before hesitating and turning, holding his hand out.

Natasha stared, pulling the Drivers License out of her sleeve, turning and giving it purposefully to Clint who grinned, looked at it, and automatically his smile faltered, falling off his face so fast, it was only pale in shock.

"I do not understand. What is the significance of this little card?" Thor blinked, and Steve swallowed.

"It's called a driver's license. It makes it so you're legal to drive in the U.S., apparently Stark has an international one." Clint stated numbly, swallowing while Tony ripped it out of Clint's hands in annoyance, shoving it back into the leather wallet.

"…Okay, I don't see why it's that big of a deal." Bruce stated, obviously not having seen the thing.

"…Stark, were you actually born in-"

"What? Going to kick me off now." Tony snapped, and Steve recoiled, hands up as he warily swallowed, wishing he had rephrased the statement.

"Kick you off? What is _going on_ here?" Bruce repeated, while Thor looked just as baffled.

"_Stark,_ has been keeping something from us." Clint shot and Tony threw his hands up in exasperation.

"It's not general knowledge! I prefer it that way!"

"For god's sake- _what is?"_

"The fact Stark's 24 years old." Natasha snapped out, and everybody froze, Bruce staring at Tony in shock.

Tony mentally fumed, standing near a couch and near ready to storm out, hands tensed while they all stared.

"…I do not understand your Midgardian years. This age of 24, it is young, yes?" Thor asked with a blink, and Steve shook his head.

"Thor, kids that are 24 are barely out of University if that, they're practically still _kids-_."

"I am _not a kid."_ Tony hissed, hands bunching into fists, while Thor still looked confused.

"I still do not understand. In Asgard, the age of 2,000 is the maturing age of many." Thor blinked, and this time Bruce jumped in.

"Then adding in the average age rate people consider adults, that would make Tony…800 years old in your time." Bruce nodded to Thor, who stumbled back, _now_ looking stunned.

"Yeah fine, laugh at me. Not like I haven't been laughed at before." Tony snapped, eyes blazing as quickly everyone silenced themselves, seeing how they had done something _wrong._

"Tony-"

"You want to kick me off, Rogers, because I'm just a _kid? _I've _never_ been a kid, and I never will be. I matured fast because I didn't have a damn of a childhood. So suck up your crap and just _deal with it."_ Tony snarled, turning and stomping away, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

It was an awkward silence, and nobody dared bring back up the conversation.

The next day, the conversation never arose. Nor did it in any other in the next week, eventually the instance vanishing until the only thing that betrayed the incident, was the occasional long look at Tony before cursing and looking away.

A few weeks later, and everything was normal. It never came up in a conversation. Eventually nearly a month and a half after the incident, Clint laid his cards down.

"…It's rated R, Tony." Clint spoke, looking at the horror film Tony was insisting that they watched.

"And your name starts with a C." Tony quipped back, causing Clint to roll his eyes.

"Oh? Are you _sure_ you're mature to watch…" Clint paused, frowning as he read the title, 'The Zombie who ate everything' what the hell? Really?" Clint stated, exasperated.

Tony blinked, and with a small smirk, he just laughed.

It was then; Tony knew there wouldn't be a problem with being the youngest Avenger by nearly 11 years.

* * *

**Thanks! Review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
